Werewolf's Song
by HiddenFox4
Summary: Gilbert is a bachelor werewolf. Amelia is a siren out for her next meal. What happens when the temptress' song lures the wolf?


Gilbert sat on his favorite tree stump. The night was cool and there was a full moon out. Gilbert loved nights like this. He could sit out on his stump and feel the breeze on his shirtless chest. He loved listening to the sounds of the owls and crickets and he loved how the fireflies nestled in the coarse white fur of his tail. He scratched one of the large triangular, white ears on the top of his head. The albino werewolf loved nights like this so much, they made him want to let loose and run wild. He took the deepest breath he could, filling his lungs to the max and puffing out his chest. He tilted his head back and straightened his posture, then he let loose the loudest and longest howl he could. The night went silent. This was the life.

Gilbert closed his eyes and sniffed the air. His nose tingled with the scent of fresh air and something new. What was it? The scent was sweet, yet left a tangy taste at the back of Gilbert's throat. He stood and took a deep breath. If Gilbert had to describe it, the scent was a mix of honey suckle and the ocean. He just had to find the source. He hopped off his stump and began to follow the smell. The scent was strong and most definitely in his territory. The more he followed the scent, the more he felt he urgency to finds its source. He was almost to the river that marked the end of his territory. The scent was strong.

He saw her. She was sitting on a rock on the river bank. She was dressed solid blue-black bikini. Her hair her sandy blonde hair was down to the small of her back and it glittered with water droplets. Her skin was smooth and tan. Gilbert cautiously ventured closer, being careful to stay behind bushes and rocks. His ears twitched as he picked up the sound of a beautiful voice singing the sweetest of tunes. Gilbert couldn't help but to sway along and wag his tail. He found himself padding towards her, that mysterious girl on the rock, but not before he'd fully transformed into a wolf.

Amelia closed her eyes as she finished out her song. She inhaled deeply, taking in the peaceful night. Something cold and wet nuzzled into her neck. "WHA-?!" She turned quickly and found herself face to snout with a huge white wolf. Its red eyes gazed steadily into her baby blues. "Well, hello there." Gilbert took in Amelia's sent. "Can I help you?" Gilbert pushed up onto his hind legs, transforming into a human. "What's your name?" Amelia gasped. She'd been out for one reason, and that was hunting, she never expected to lure a werewolf. "I'm Amelia." Gilbert nuzzled into Amelia's neck, breathing in her scent. "I'm Gilbert." The albino werewolf's tail swished sided to side. "Tonight, you're mine." Gilbert picked Amelia up and threw her over his shoulder. "H-hey!" The young seductress had no idea that her siren song would attract a werewolf. Gilbert ran as fast as he could, headed back to his den, his catch, the siren, in tow.

When Gilbert slowed at the mouth of a cave, Amelia mentally grimaced. She certainly didn't want to fall prey to a hungry, and who knows what else, werewolf. But what she saw next, she never expected. Just a little ways into the cave, there was a wall, so the cave was actually more of an alcove under a rock shelf. Gilbert set her down and said, actually rather growled "Stay." His menacing tone sent shivers up Amelia's spine, she didn't dare move. She watched as Gilbert sauntered up to a particularly massive boulder and pressed his palms and chest to it. She watched, almost in admiration, as he puffed up his chest and gave a mighty heave, the muscles in his arms bulging up. The boulder began to give way to the werewolf's strength. It rolled away, revealing a rather modest oak door. Gilbert motioned for Amelia to enter. The siren did so.

Inside was rather homely. There was a thin unraveling rug on the bare earth in from of a hearth. There was already a lit fire chasing away the chilly drafts. "Welcome to my humble abode." Gilbert gestured to what was a very humble abode indeed. There was an oversized, high backed chair on the edge of the carpet by the hearth. There was a small wooded table that may have once been a very beautiful handcrafted work of art, but it was shredded by cruel claws and log as a substitute leg in one corner. In the very back, there was a curtain full of holes were steam wafted through. "That's the hot spring." Gilbert grinned at his little luxury. Not that far from the first curtain was a second curtain. Gilbert drew this back, revealing a rather improved looking bedroom. The bed was nothing more than many ragged pillows pilled together. There was a small hole in the rock that looked like it'd dug out to be a window. Amelia took all this in.

Gilbert closed the front door and laid a heavy tree trunk in front of it. He then turned to a coat rack where a single shirt was hung. He dropped his pants and hung them next to it. Amelia watched him warily, but she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering. They traveled down the albino werewolf's back to his tailbone where a bushy white tail gently wagged. Her eyes traveled back up his strong back, studying the way his spine was clearly visible and when her turned, she noticed his ribs were too. How long had it been since he'd eaten? Was she his next meal?

Gilbert made his way to the massive cushy chair by the fire and sunk into it with a contented sigh. Amelia caught his gaze. _"Come here."_ Gilbert's eyes seemed to beckon her. She stepped towards him. Gilbert reached forwards and stroked her cheek lightly, as it she may break or shatter upon his touch. His fingers were surprisingly soft, like the pads on a wolf's paw. He gently lifted a lock of her hair to his nose and inhaled deeply. Her hair smelled of sea salt and lavender. He loved it. "Hungry?" Amelia was taken aback by the sudden question.

Gilbert slid out of his chair and padded over to an area where the wall was sunken in. Amelia didn't realize what it was till Gilbert crawled through it. A dog door. Curious as to what lay beyond it, Amelia crawled through a few moments after Gilbert. When she stood, she found herself in a small kitchenette. There was an old fashioned pump with a trough for water, pans dangled from, what looked like roots, on the ceiling and a single counter stood in the corner of the room. Gilbert wan hunched in front of a squat spit in the center of the room. He slowly turned a whole boar as the flames roasted it. Amelia stared. The boar had gashes in its sides, torn my claws. It had a bloody dent in its head where its skull was fractured. Amelia scrunched up her face in disgust.

Gilbert grabbed hold of one of the boar's legs and ripped it from the body. He handed it to Amelia. "For me?" Gilbert nodded, making his ears flop around. The siren hesitated, but took the offering anyway. Gilbert pulled off a hind leg and thigh for himself. He tore through the flesh with his elongated, pointed canines and ripped easily through the meat. The werewolf ate more like an animal than a human. He crouched on the ground next to the spit, hungrily over his food. He slurped, grunted and growled as he hungrily wolfed his meal. His tail swished happily, kicking up dust and small pebbles. Amelia ate in silence, gingerly nibbling at her portions. She had been hungry, but the shock of luring and being captured by a beast such as Gilbert had made her forget her purpose of going out that night.

The albino werewolf had finished eating quickly then proceeded to gnaw on the bone. Amelia watched, rather amused by how wild Gilbert was. He wasn't like stories she'd heard as a child. Gilbert wasn't stoic and well mannered. He didn't have charm to woo the ladies into his trap, and he most certainly didn't look human with those ears and that tail, but something about him was very alluring. Could it be his unique coat and albinism? Or the fact that he was wild and untamed? Maybe he was one of those bad boys every girl fantasized about, but never went after because of their "untamability". She wasn't falling for this lowly creature. Surely not. A seductress such as herself could never fall for a creature such as him, a creature that lived solely on instinct.

Gilbert killed the spit, only a few embers still held the light of life, then he turned to Amelia. The siren took and unconscious step back. The werewolf padded past Amelia and out through the doggy door. Amelia followed, she didn't know why, she just felt like she should. Gilbert's white tail disappeared behind the bathroom curtain. Amelia peeked in. The albino werewolf had his back to the curtain as he slipped his boxers off and settled in the bubbling hot spring. "Are you just going to stand there?" Amelia felt her face flush when Gilbert spoke. She stepped through the curtain and walked to the edge of the water. She lowered herself in, sighing happily. She breathed in the steam s she settled in the water. Gilbert grinned and he swished his tail in the warm water.

Amelia closed her eyes, fully relaxing as the warmth worked the knots out of her muscles and the steam opened her sinuses and pores. She wasn't aware of ever falling asleep, but she woke up when she felt herself being moved. She opened her eyes. Gilbert cradled her, carrying her to the bedroom. He sat her in the piles of pillows and lay next to her. She noticed she wasn't wearing her bikini; instead, she wore a well-worn shirt. It was long, it ended midway down her thigh and some of the buttons were missing. She also had on a pair of boxers. She didn't remember changing clothes, so Gilbert had to have changed her. She blushed at that thought.

She sat up and turned to face the stretching albino werewolf. He gave her a toothy grin. "H-hello." She smiled slightly. Gilbert got a very serious look on his face. "Sing." Amelia didn't know how to respond to the order, so she hesitated. "Sing." Gilbert barked. Amelia took a quick breath and started singing. Gilbert's tail swished and flicked with the rhythm of the siren's song. He was filled with peace and felt at ease, just like he felt that night, howling at the full moon. The werewolf tilted his head back and let out a long howl, harmonizing with the siren.

Amelia stopped singing to listen to Gilbert's howling. It wasn't an ordinary wolf's howl; it was a song, and a very sad one at that. Amelia felt like she could see Gilbert's soul, his very being. She felt the pain he'd endured, she felt the sorrow he'd suffered, she felt the elation he'd lived, she felt the warmth hidden in his heart. The albino werewolf's song was so beautiful; it brought tears to the siren's eyes. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gilbert's howls quieted and died away as he buried his face in Amelia's neck.

Slowly, Amelia reached up and softly thumbed on of Gilbert's velvety ears, causing the werewolf to shiver. The siren grinned inwardly. His ears were sensitive; she wondered what else was sensitive. She ran her finger down his spine. Again, Gilbert shivered. Amelia's fingers walked back up, using Gilbert's vertebrae as steps. The werewolf arched his back, make a very pleased sound at the back of his throat. Amelia brought her hands to his sides, letting her fingers glide along his ribs. She felts Gilbert's chest shudder. She leaned against him, ear over his heart. It was the perfect rhythm. Not too fast or too slow, perfectly in time with her own heart.

Gilbert nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Amelia blushed. Gilbert crawled in a circle around her, sniffing her, familiarizing his self with her scent. The more the werewolf sniffed her, the more aware of the musky scent that filled the air Amelia became. The scent wasn't bad, in fact, she found it rather alluring. Gilbert's tail tickled her chin, tearing her away from her thoughts. Only then did she find the right word for the musky scent. Arousing. That's what it was. She felt a need growing in the pit of her stomach. A the strongest need she'd ever felt.

Gilbert nudged her, so lightly, she didn't even notice, at first. He nudged more insistently till she fell flat on her back, then he crawled up over her, planting his knees on either side of her waist and resting on his forearms on either side of her head. Amelia looked up into the werewolf's crimson eyes. Gilbert leaned down and nipped up and down the siren's neck. Amelia tilted her head to the side. The albino werewolf moved one of his hands to the buttons on the shirt Amelia wore, keeping up with his loving nips. One by one, he opened the buttons. Amelia's heart began to speed up. What was he doing?

Gilbert's tail swished side to side, tickling the siren's legs. Amelia let Gilbert move her around as he pulled the shirt form her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down, his lips gently pressing against hers. She felt his tongue flick across her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, though she didn't know why she felt compelled to. Gilbert flattened his ears to the side of his head, making soft whining sounds at the back of his throat. His tongue slipped between her lips, tangling with her tongue.

Amelia quickly lost the fight for dominance in her mouth. Gilbert let his hand wander down Amelia's side, his claws sending chills along her body. She felt Gilbert slowly trailing his fingers up his fingers up the center line of her stomach. She reflexively tightened her muscles. "Relax." The werewolf whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Amelia melted into the kiss as Gilbert's and wandered over her chest. He gently groped and massaged her breasts. Amelia moaned.

The werewolf moved to nip at the siren's neck as his hand traveled lower. She bucked slightly. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of the boxers she wore. She felt his finger run along her thigh, slowly traveling higher. His fingers moved in a gentle rhythm, bring waves of pleasure to the siren. The werewolf's sharp canines pierced the skin of Amelia's collarbone and he nipped. "Careful, that hurts." Amelia said, barely above a whisper. Gilbert could sense she like it, but he made his nips softer anyway.

Gilbert slipped a finger in the siren's entrance. Amelia whined, bucking as he thrust in a stead, slow rhythm. One finger became two and Gilbert began to thrust at angles, searching for that special bundle of nerves to make Amelia see stars. Amelia became a writhing, moaning mess below him as he struck her g-spot dead on. "P-please, Gilbert, I need you." Two fingers became three, continuously thrusting. Amelia came apart beneath him, moaning his name loudly as she reached her peak. Gilbert retracted his fingers and lined himself up with her entrance. Amelia's eyes her half lidded and she was panting hard. Gilbert thrust forward, pushing in. The siren panted hard. Gilbert stayed still, waiting her signal to move. Amelia wrapped her legs around Gilbert's waist and bucked as a signal.

Gilbert began to move slowly. Amelia bucked up to meet him. Gilbert picked up his pace with every thrust. The siren clawed at the werewolf's hairless back, leaving angry red marks on his pale skin, which quickly disappeared. How had Amelia managed to lure this magnificent beast? Come to think of it, she'd heard about a werewolf in the little village she'd stopped at earlier that day. She'd heard that he'd been terrorizing the little town for several seasons. It was now spring. How stupid could she be? She went out into an open field in the middle of spring on the night of the full moon. She was just asking for it.

Gilbert angled his thrusts, searching for her special zone. "A-ah Gilbert!~" Amelia let her hands fall to her sides and grip the pillows as Gilbert gripped her hips, practically pounding into her. Amelia's walls tightened around Gilbert's length as she reached her climax. Gilbert howled in ecstasy as the siren milked his seed for all he was worth. Amelia's eyes widened as she felt the werewolf's hot seed fill her up and leak down her legs. The albino collapsed on the siren, panting heavily and sweating.

Gilbert rolled off Amelia and pulled her to his chest, spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and draped his tail over his and her hips. Amelia relaxed against him, feeling his racing heart start to slow against her back. She turned to face him, nuzzling close to him. Then she remembered what he'd said. _"Tonight, you are mine."_ Did he really mean this was only a one night stand? Was she to be eaten, or worse, tossed aside and forgotten when he was done with her? Gilbert saw this in Amelia's eyes and smiled sweetly. "You are my mate. Mein." The siren smile and let loose the breath she'd unconsciously been holding. She could relax now that she knew Gilbert would never leave her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber next to her mate, the albino werewolf, his heart beating a soothing rhythm to the song of their love.


End file.
